1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of games and more particularly to providing instances of a secondary game by a gaming machine configured to provide instances of a primary game and instances of a secondary game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, modern game-entertainment centers such as casinos provide electronic gaming machines which offer various games to players. Some electronic gaming machines may be configured to provide a primary game and a secondary game. For example, in a casino environment, a gaming machine may provide a slot-based game as the primary game of the gaming machine. A patron, player, of the casino may insert money into the gaming machine to purchase an instance of the slot-based game. The gaming machine may be further configured to provide the player with an instance of a secondary game based on an outcome of the primary game. For example, the gaming machine may provide the player with an instance of the secondary game when the outcome of the primary game is three-of-a-kind, e.g., three “bells.” The secondary game may be a different game title (e.g., an electronic game of roulette) or may be the same type of game as the primary game (e.g., a slot-based game) that may have different odds for winning and/or different payout amount.
For games of chance such as slot-based games, a player may have to play multiple instances of the primary game until the outcome of a primary game matches the conditions for triggering an instance of the secondary game. The player may truly desire to play the secondary game and may get frustrated and/or get bored playing the primary game, which may cause the player to leave the game-entertainment center prior to the player satisfying his/her desire to play the secondary game. Additionally, the player may run out of money and/or run out of time playing the primary game such that the players desire to play the secondary game is unfulfilled. In any case, unless the player has sufficient opportunity to satisfy his/her desire to play the secondary game, the player may quit playing the gaming machine or avoid playing the gaming machine in the future.
There is a need for systems, methods, and devices that address the problems with current gaming machines.